Dangerously Obsessed
by dovefromabove
Summary: A Dangerous Obsession. (Hey, can someone make a cover for this?)
1. Chapter 1

Setting: 8th year, after the war

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I did make up the Cupiditatem.

Hermione Granger was in a very big rush. She was on her way to Double Potions with the Slytherins and the rest of the Griffyndors, but was slightly off schedule. She ran past the other students in the hall, outsmarted the staircases, and reached the dungeons just in time. She hurried into class and sat down in her seat, beginning to take out her materials for the class. Before we get on with the story, I need to explain Hermione's week so far.

It was the first week back at Hogwarts. Hermione had be renamed Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. This year though, they were expected to share a dorm. Hermione would have been mostly fine with this, annoyed at most, had it not been for Draco's strange behavior. Hermione caught him staring intensely at her MANY times, and he hadn't insulted her once this term yet! Furthermore, she seemed to see him in the hallways much more often than she should, considering their schedules. And in classes, her always sat behind her or next to her. It might not sound that strange, but for Hermione, it was.

And so, that explanation brings us back to Potions Class. Oh look, they've already started it. Hermione is eagerly taking notes, while Draco Malfoy, sitting behind her, is drawing a very accurate portrait of her. Let's go take a look at his world. He can be heard mumbling under his breath, phrases like "She's a challenge, but I will have her..." while drawing her. Okay, that's a little creepy. Why don't we see what is going on in class right now?

Professor Slughorn is teaching about two very interesting potions today, Amortentia and Cupiditatem. We'll learn more about them in a second.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thinking of bumping the rating up to M; if you don't review, I will stop writing)

"Cupiditatem is a potions that reveals your utmost desires. The smell, the image, the sound, all of what you desire most. There is a vial of this potion on each of your desks. Observe it and reflect on your findings." Slughorn said in a booming voice. He walked back to his desk and sat down patiently.

Draco leant over and sniffed the potion. It smelled like roses, and school parchment, and freshly washed, crisp clothes. He looked into the misty gold essence in the vial and saw an image of a young female brunette laughing and smiling. Then the image changed to one of the brunette sitting in an armchair. Wait, no. There was a familiar, pale, blonde-haired young man sitting the armchair, and the brunette was snuggled up to him. She was smiling was obviously very content with this scenario. Then she turned to her side, and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

Draco stopped looking at the potion. He breathed heavily.

"Oh, dear me, I believe class will end in a minute! Pack up your things then. Tomorrow I will be assigning new partners!" Slughorn said, amused at his students' reactions to the potion.

Hermione was walking back to the dorm she shared with the Head Boy, as she had a free period and wanted to drop off her things before going to the library. This year, she had lots of free periods, as she had already finished most of the academic requirements in previous years. This year, she had decided to take Alchemy along with Potions so that she could make use of all her free periods. She was currently wondering who her partner for Potions might be when she reached the dorm room. She recited the password, and strolled into the small common room. She walked to her room and dropped off some class materials before retrieving a book and her class materials for the rest of the morning. When she walked back to the common room, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting at a table. He had changed a lot since they were kids. He now let his hair stay tousled instead of slicking it back, and he covered his Dark Mark with a concealment charm. He was now _very_ tall, and he had grown some muscles.

And then, to Hermione's surprise, he said something to her. "Granger, we need to talk." Hermione turned around, a frown forming on her face. "Whatever about, Malfoy?"

He got up and walked towards her a few steps before stopping and leaning against the table. "Now that the war is over, and we're classmates again...I think we should establish a truce. We don't exactly have to be friends, but we'd be on a first-name basis, and we wouldn't insult each other any more." Hermione contemplated this for a few seconds, then simply said, "Alright then." She walked out of the room and set off for the library. Draco was still standing there, frozen to the spot. Then he smiled, and went back to his seat.


End file.
